Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.5 = $
Explanation: $0.5=5\,\text{tenths}=\dfrac{5}{10}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than tenths? We can make an equivalent fraction using halves. $0.5=\dfrac{1}{2}$